Sans défense
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Et par-delà la mort, elle sourirait aux ténèbres qui rient de son tourment.


Contrairement aux apparences, elle n'est pas totalement folle. Enfin, si peut-être qu'elle l'est. Même un peu beaucoup. Il n'empêche qu'elle a cette part de lucidité au fond de sa tête, et ce grain de discernement au fond des yeux. Elle est fougueuse, certes et si sa pauvre mère la voyait maintenant, elle qui lui avait toujours appris à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, et à bien réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas, elle se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe.

Bellatrix était l'ainée, la respectée, la préférée. Jeunes, elle formait avec ses sœurs un espèce de trio que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser. Narcissa avait pris la beauté – Bellatrix aussi, un peu, mais pas autant que la benjamine, et elle en avait longtemps été jalouse – et Andromeda l'intelligence. Bella, elle, était habile de ses doigts, et à défaut d'être la plus belle et la plus intelligente, se trouvait être la plus créative. Très vite, elle s'était perchée sur le vieux piano du salon d'hiver, et elle en avait passé, des hivers à tripoter les touches noirs et blanches, faisant danser ses sœurs dans l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Puis, le temps avait œuvré. Andromeda lui avait un jour demandé, allongée dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, si elle l'aimait. Bella lui avait dit de cesser tout sentimentalisme, car les sentiments menaient à la perte, comme Mère disait si souvent. La deuxième sœur avait insisté, et Bella avait avoué, du bout des lèvres, que oui, oui elle aimait sa sœur, d'un amour pur et profond, le genre d'amour qui ne changerait jamais, peu importe les évènements et les conséquences. La semaine d'après, Andromeda se pavanait aux bras d'un sang-de-bourbe, et le cœur de Bella se brisait.

Lors de cet été-là, où Dromeda fut bannie de la résidence des Blacks, et raillée de la fresque généalogique, Cissy s'enferma dans le silence, et Bellatrix ne toucha plus jamais une touche de piano. Elle avait dû trouver une autre utilisé à ses doigts habiles, et à son étonnante créativité.

.

Sans défense.

La première fois qu'il avait posé son regard glacé sur elle, qu'il avait croisé ses iris enflammées, elle avait compris. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer, partir en cendre ou disparaitre du jour au lendemain que rien ne changerait. Même la mort du maitre – mais pouvait-il seulement le faire –, sa propre mort, la mort de ses proches ou celles de ses ennemis n'y changerait rien. Elle l'aimait. Définitivement. Du premier regard, jusqu'au dernier, et ce malgré tout ce qui pouvait advenir. Il pouvait tuer sa sœur, sa douce et adorée Cissy, sous ses yeux que son amour pour lui ne faiblirait pas. Jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans son regard, quelque chose d'indomptable qui avait le pouvoir de rendre fébrile d'une œillade appuyée. Avant de rejoindre la cause du seigneur des ténèbres, elle s'était vautrée dans la débauche, expérimentant chair et désir, pour espérer apaiser le grain de folie qui lui tournait dans la tête. Mère l'avait mariée, espérant taire sa dépravation. Grossière erreur. Son corps était seulement devenu un sanctuaire impénétrable au moment où le maitre avait dit son nom, comme ça, dans un murmure trainant. « Bellatrix. » Vierge, une seconde fois. Quelle bassesse, avilissement de songer à ce que les doigts impurs de quelqu'un touche à sa chair qu'elle réservait au mage noir. Elle n'osait pas réellement songer à l'effet des doigts de Voldemort, mais elle savait qu'un simple contact de sa paume sur son bras la rendait fébrile. Mère l'avait mariée, espérant taire sa dépravation, mais Bellatrix avait sombré dans une bien plus sordide perversion.

Un dieu s'était élevé, et elle était sa prêtresse.

Fidèle.

Dans sa bouche, son propre prénom prenait un sens nouveau. Le « x » final résonnait contre l'asphalte endormi. Toujours, elle frissonnait, un torrent de lave coulant de ses veines. Son corps s'enflammait, et elle ne répondait plus de rien ni de ses mouvements ou de ses pensées, elle était sienne, sienne, totalement sienne. Pire que _l'Impérium_ encore, elle savait qu'il pourrait l'anéantir en un claquement de doigts, la détruire, qu'elle en serait heureuse. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, cette éprise, qui la faisait jouir et se réjouir.

Elle ne vivait que pour lui, pour sa reconnaissance, cet honneur inespéré.

.

« Traitre ! » hurla-t-elle en jetant un énième sort olivâtre sur la sorcière qui lui tenait tête. Elle grinça des dents, furieuse et pour une fois que la folie n'animait pas ses traits, elle n'était pas étonnée que ce soit la rage qui reprenait vaillamment le rôle. L'adrénaline fusait dans ses veines, continuel drogue qui lui permettait de virevolter avec aisance, suffisance. Elle dansait, dansait rapidement, avec la mort, la mort encore, de sa valse préférée.

Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher sa grimace, devant tant de courage, tant d'énergie pour contrecarrer les plans du maitre. Elle ne reconnait pas le visage de son adversaire, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Un mort de plus ou de moins à son palmarès, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un foin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne prenait plus le temps de se remémorer le visage de ses victimes. Seulement, elle mettait un point d'honneur – et plutôt un point d'exclamation, pardi ! – à _toujours_ se souvenir des visages sans vies des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle abattait. Elle prenait un véritable plaisir à narguer leurs yeux vides, leurs traits figés, leurs corps froids, riant de la mort frappante, aveuglante. Elle mettait un bon coup de pied dans le corps, et hurlait, hurlait de rire. Voilà le prix que récoltaient ceux qui se mettaient en travers du chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Traitre ! » cria-t-elle encore, sa voix déraillant sur des aigus insolites. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra ! » Elle était convaincue, convaincante. Ses veines bouillonnaient, ses yeux luisaient, et sa baguette palpitait entre ses doigts longilignes. Elle enchainait sort sur sort, Impardonnable sur Impardonnable, et laissait son obsession malsaine faire danser son corps.

Et puis, le coup final. Le corps de la sorcière tomba. Raide. Bellatrix s'approcha doucement, regardant le visage du macabre, espérant y reconnaitre un visage ennemi. Ne reconnaissant personne, elle se détourna, agacée, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le nez de la sorcière, pour la défigurer.

Juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, pour aller rejoindre le Maitre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre.

Pour son maitre, elle était prête à tout. Et le Maitre voulait abattre l'Ordre du Phénix.

.

Rodolphus entre dans la chambre conjugale au moment où la plainte lascive de Bellatrix s'achève, et qu'elle retombe, haletante sur l'oreiller du grand lit. Ses doigts sont humides, encore, et son corps brûle d'un feu irascible. Son époux lui jette un petit regard, avant de se détourner, et de s'éloigner machinalement vers la salle de bain. Bella essuie ses doigts sur l'oreiller de son mari, baissa sa robe de nuit, et se tourne vers le côté du lit. Quelques minutes après, il revint, et prend place à ses côtés, sans pour autant la frôler ou amorcer un mouvement vers elle. Le silence s'installe, seulement entaché par la respiration encore sifflante de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? » demande finalement Rodolphus, avant qu'il ne plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle a envie de lui dire de se taire, de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Finalement, elle se tourne vers lui, et pince les lèvres. Il a le regard brûlant, avide de réponse, et elle réprime un sourire. Elle aurait pu aimer Rodolphus, dans une autre vie peut-être. Il avait un physique à couper le souffle, un sourire ravageur, et des mâchoires carrés à s'y couper la main. Mais son amour pour le Maitre était trop pur, trop grand pour être scindé en deux. Et le sorcier s'en contentait bien, ils en avaient toujours convenu ainsi le mariage pour apaiser le tourment sur la famille Black après la fuite d'Andromeda, les relations extraconjugales pour Rodolphus, l'obsession amoureuse platonique pour Bellatrix.

« Tu restes sa préférée, Bella. »

Son visage sérieux se déride en une moue étonnée. Après tant d'année de mariage doctrinal, elle est toujours étonnée de voir à quel point son époux la connait bien. Plus qu'un amant, un mari, ou un membre de sa famille, Bellatrix le considère comme un allié. Elle a confiance en lui, et elle sait qu'il ne trahira pas le maitre.

Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres apaise les questions de l'homme, qui se détourne de sa femme pour fixer le plafond. Il est bien calme, ce soir, pense Bella. Elle aime la quiétude, la respiration de l'homme, et sa chaleur non loin d'elle. Elle préfèrerait le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre le sien, mais elle se contente de ce qu'elle a. Elle n'ose à peine penser à ses doigts sur les siens, à défaut, elle utilise ses propres de doigts pour évacuer ce désir, cette frustration, cette frénésie grandissante. A défaut d'un piano chantant, ce ne sont que des gémissements impuissants qui composent la musique de sa vie.

« Même si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, moi je t'aime. » dit Rodolphus avec un sourire.

Il s'est retourné vers elle.

« Tu es vraiment un cas à plaindre, dans ce cas-là. »

Il hausse les épaules, et, mutin, s'approche d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il se détache bien vite, retournant dans son côté bien délimité.

« Entre nous deux, je ne pense pas être celui à plaindre. »

Lorsqu'il lui tourne le dos, et sombre sans peine dans un sommeil sans rêve, Bellatrix, elle, garde les yeux bien ouverts, vivant éveillé les songes où son Maitre la regarderait avec un regard différent. _Je l'aime_, chuchote-elle aux ténèbres. Juste une chienne, dirait son voisin. Et par-delà la mort, elle sourirait aux ténèbres qui rient de son tourment.


End file.
